


Grazioso

by deskclutter



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Angst, F/M, Possessive Behaviour, prima donna, rue-sama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskclutter/pseuds/deskclutter





	Grazioso

**Title:** Grazioso  
**Day/Theme:** March 05 / I am nothing, you are wind and devil and God  
**Series:** Princess Tutu  
**Character/Pairing:** Primarily Rue, with some Rue/Mytho on the side.  
**Rating:** G

  
Rue is a mirror.  
__

_Mirror, mirror,_ Kraehe says, and Rue, all unknowing, reflects.

  
She wears toeshoes of wine-red to match her tutu.

They match her eyes, but more than that red complements gold as black hair turns white striking.  
__

_We are destined,_ whispers dormant Kraehe below Rue's heartbeat, and Rue tells Mytho to tell her that he loves her.

And he does.

  
Rue is grace to match Mytho's beauty.

When he dances with another, he is graceful and he is beautiful, and in return, so is Rue, though inside her she is screaming softly that he is _her_ destiny and does not belong to anyone else, not Fakir and certainly not an upstart anteater who has but one dimension to her dance.

Rue dances her ballet into Ahiru's awkwardness, as Mytho danced beauty into the anteater's, and Kraehe whispers spiteful approval in a quiet place that Rue a-dancing does not hear. She is the best.

  
Princess Tutu is a myth, Rue knows viciously.  
__

_Princess Tutu is an annoyance,_ Kraehe whispers in a fall of feathers. _Destiny is not thwarted so easily._ She loves Mytho and Mytho loves her. That is how it is, and so Rue tells Mytho to tell her that he loves her.

And he does.

  
Ahiru is an annoyance, Rue finds as they walk through a quiet town. Her chatter is to no one's benefit.

But this town is not a quiet town -- it is a ghost town, Giselle's town. This night is Giselle's night, and as Mytho reaches for her rosemary, she thinks dazedly that purple also complements gold, but that is not possible because Mytho cannot, will not change. Then she is running to stop him, and her dance is a dance of sacrifice, but if she sacrifices too much there will not be enough of her left to enjoy her Mytho, her Mytho, and that is perhaps why she falls.

It is a terrifying feeling, the feeling that she has lost him, but it is neither Giselle nor Princess Tutu who brings Mytho home. _Unsatisfactory,_ Kraehe declares, stirring, but Rue does not hear. _It is not to my satisfaction to let Tutu have her way here._

Rue brings Mytho back, and she cannot let him go, is what Rue thinks.

  
This is the ballet: to move to the rhythm, to set herself in proper stance, to be the best.

To dance is to be emotion, pure and flowing into the music. The ballet is flawless, perfect, and the prima donna must reflect that.

This is why Rue is the best.

* * *

  
I wasn't going to post this on [](http://community.livejournal.com/31_days/profile)[**31_days**](http://community.livejournal.com/31_days/), but I took a look at the themes, and lo and behold!


End file.
